Zarda (Earth-31916)
Princess of Power, Princess Power, Psycho-Princess | Identity = Secret | Alignment = | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-31916 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 6"3' | Weight = 178 lbs. | Eyes = Lavender | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government operative, adventurer | Education = Possesses ancient Greek knowledge | Origin = Most likely an Alien being | PlaceOfBirth = Unknown, possibly Space or Greece | Creators = J. Michael Straczynski; Gary Frank | First = Supreme Power #2 | Death = New Avengers Vol 3 24 | HistoryText = Apparently a Greek goddess who slept in a mausoleum, at one point she woke up and found the injured Hyperion, healing him. She alluded to having similar origins to Hyperion (they were both aliens) and a mission to colonize and conquer the planet, but her memories seemed mixed up. After separating, Zarda went on a rampage, disregarding human life and private property. She attempted to remove Doctor Spectrum's power prism but the crystal's intellect contacted her. It informed her that she was "broken" in some way (her rather obvious insanity) and that it could not fix her despite her request to do so. She then was attacked by Amphibian in retaliation for harming Spectrum. It could be seen through Amphibian's eyes that both Doc Spectrum and Zarda had energy halos around them that bore a frighteningly obvious resemblance to alien beings (tails, claws, etc. Doc only exhibited this when the prism crystal took control of him, revealing its origin and intelligence). After, Doc had no memory of the exchange, revealing further that his prism had the ability to control him when it wanted to. Later, Zarda killed a woman and stole her identification in hopes of starting anew, while working in a women's clothing store. After that she made herself known to the Federal government of the United States, as Claire Debussy. But running her background down was hard. She said that her codename was Zarda, but at her power level the government did not push it. Later a liaison officer asked her to fill in some identification and non-disclosure forms, but Zarda lied to the officer saying she could not remember details due to an "accident". After General Richard Alexander asked why she called herself Zarda, thinking it to be an old nickname, he informed her that focus groups came up with Power Princess. After he asked her what she thought about the name, she said Princess of Power would be better, but the General said that it was already copyrighted. An African general named John M'Butu, a fast-rising tribal leader gifted with a powerful psychic suggestion ability and calling himself the Voice, was leading a genocidal campaign in the Salawe region of Uganda. The US government identified him as a superhuman after he survived an assassination attempt. The team was sent to the region "to take him out", early in the fight, Hyperion, Doctor Spectrum and Amphibian were affected by M'Butu's power to control anyone who heard his voice. M'Butu commanded the trio to hunt down their comrades. Zarda immediately noticed that there was another voice in Hyperion's head and not the One True Voice. Zarda managed to free Doctor Spectrum by calling to the voice within the Power Prism, which took control of Spectrum, and freed Hyperion. Later the Squadron were then ordered to take down insurgents in Ilam Province in Iran, an operation called "Long Walk". Zarda went on a killing rampage. After Stanley Stewart saw her killing three unarmed solders, calling them harmless, Zarda said "Harmless, yes, for that minute. Now they are harmless tomorrow". After seeing Inertia help a little girl find and kill four of the insurgents who raped and killed her mother and older sisters, Zarda said Inertia was now like her. Mark Milton gave a press conference of the "Long Walk" mission; at the interview, Hyperion met Redstone and a fight started. Zarda stepped into the fight after watching from her government residence. She flew to Los Angeles, beating Redstone badly. Hyperion stopped her from killing him to tell her to take Redstone's nuclear warhead out of Los Angeles up to the stratosphere so it wouldn't detonate in the middle of downtown Los Angeles, which she did, possibly at the expense of her own life. But apparently she survived the direct nuclear blast, something Hyperion obviously would not survive so easily. Ultimate Universe The Squadron Supreme invaded the Ultimate universe after their world is devastated by a threat that originated there. At the resolution of this conflict, Zarda decides to remain in the Ultimate universe to keep an eye on things. Later she fought and easily beat the Wrecking Crew as well as the Hulk. After the short battle with the Hulk, it is strongly implied that she and the Hulk had sex after having lunch at a diner. Ultimatum During event, Zarda travels with Mr. Fantastic and Doctor Doom back her universe to get Nick Fury and bring back to stop Magneto from destroying the planet, which they do. After Magneto was defeated, Zarda is seen back in New York helping the remaining Ultimates and S.H.I.E.L.D. clean up the damage Magneto had caused. Post-Ultimatum Eight months after Magneto's attack, Zarda had joined the New Ultimates, and joined with Captain America and Valkyrie to fight off the Defenders who were attacking Iron Man and Hawkeye on top of the Triskelion. Despite their efforts, the Defenders escaped. Zarda later observed Tony Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Carol Danvers arguing, and immediately saw that they were in love. After a conflict involving Loki, Zarda returned to her universe. Time Runs Out The Squadron Supreme confronted Earth-616's Cabal during an Incursion and perished in combat right before their Earth was destroyed by the Cabal, so theirs could live. | Powers = *'Superhuman strength:' Zarda's physiology grants her incredible superhuman strength, comparable to that of her lover Hyperion, and is able to lift about 85 tons at her peak. *'Superhuman Durability:' Zarda's body is far harder and more resistant to conventional forms of damage when compared to an ordinary human. She was able to withstand blows from the Ultimate Versions of both the Hulk and Thor, and is also completely bulletproof. Her durability also proved sufficient enough to allow her to shrug off a close range nuclear explosion. *'Superhuman stamina' *'Superhuman reflexes' *'Enhanced Senses' *'Flight' *'Life force-based power:' Zarda's powers also include some healing based abilities; Zarda's first appearance is as an extremely aged crone, having been sealed away for thousands of years. After killing a man that sees her, she then appears as her current form of a youthful woman. Twice in the series, after noticing a grey hair or a scratch from a fight, she killed a human, somehow absorbing their life energies. Both times, her "imperfection" was removed. She used a similar life force transfer to heal Hyperion when he received life threatening injuries, showing she can use the power in the other direction. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In addition to all her powers, Zarda demonstrated a love of carnage and killing, most likely linked to her apparent mission of conquering the human race. | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Power_Princess }} Category:Healers Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Time Runs Out casualties Category:Insanity